


Sleep Aid

by mintjoonlep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Jackson ain't above ripping clothes in the heat of the moment, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, non-specific reader angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: YN finds herself awake and feeling down one evening, quietly trying to quell her negative thoughts. Jackson, never one to like leaving his girl alone and sad, finds a way to take her mind off of things as well as tire her out.(This short fic is honestly completely self-indulgent stress relief. Hope it acts as stress relief for y'all as well.)





	Sleep Aid

“Baby?”

The living room had been silent for the better part of half an hour and the sound of Jackon’s voice suddenly disrupting the quiet was enough to make you jump, choking back a gasp as your head jerked in the direction the endearment had come from.

“What are you doing up?”

His voice sounded rough and slightly raspy, as it often did whenever he’d just recently woken up, dark brown hair slightly disheveled. He ran his fingers back through the parted locks, looking far too good for someone who’d been asleep for the past few hours. You smiled at his comment, somehow not surprised to hear him ask such a question let alone see the worry in his tired eyes.

“I should be asking you that. You ought to still be in bed, hon. Busy as you’ve been with work lately, I know you’ve got sleep you need to catch up on.”

“I sleep better when I’ve got you next to me, but you weren’t there when I rolled over to hold you. Your side of the bed was cold, so I know you’ve been up a while.”

He made his way over to the couch where you’d been sitting, legs curled up under your bottom while you’d stared off blankly, letting your troubled thoughts swirl around in your mind until eventually you’d begun to think of nothing at all; a merciful sort of mental emptiness. Jackson sat down beside you, stretching one arm across the back of the couch, and with one come hither motion of his other hand, you were readily led to the comfort of his lap, reclining your body against his warm chest. He kissed your brow, letting his lips linger there for a time, and you felt the hint of roughness that indicated a bit of short stubble he’d have to shave come the morning, enjoying the way it felt beneath your fingers when you lifted your hand to stroke along the length of his jaw.

“I gave up trying to sleep, so I thought I’d be less likely to disturb you with my tossing and turning if I just came out here. Guess that ended up being kind of pointless. Sorry for waking you anyway.”

“Shush. Nothing to be sorry for.”

He kissed your forehead again, letting his arm drape itself around your waist and you shifted to get a little more comfortable, slightly reclined on his legs to lay your cheek against his bare shoulder.

“Gonna tell me what’s wrong? General insomnia or is something on your mind?”

“A lot of things are on my mind.”

“Anything you wanna talk about?”

You sighed, shaking your head dismissively. Sometimes venting could do wonders to alleviate some of the stresses and insecure thoughts which often plagued your mind, feeling akin to opening a window to let fresh air into a stale room. Jackson had proven early into your friendship, long before the two of you had begun dating, that he was a fantastic listener as well as an incredibly empathetic shoulder to cry on. He had a way about finding methods to cheer you up or, even when he couldn’t find what he felt to be the right words to soothe you, he knew how to simply make you feel cared for until the burdens you carried felt a little less cumbersome. His presence was like a balm while you were hurting, largely due to how earnestly he expressed his love. On occasions when talking felt somewhat useless, being near him was an aid in and of itself, not fully chasing away your hurts, but at least giving you something positive to try to focus on when your mind felt so pinpointed on negative things.

“It’s just some of the usual stuff, Jackson. Nothing new, nothing especially terrible or worth getting into. Just…my brain being its usual asshole self and making it hard to sleep.”

“Ahhh. I gotcha.”

With as long as the two of you had been together, Jackson knew how your thoughts worked most of the time when you were upset. Sometimes, there was no catalyst or situational issue to be dealt with so much as it was that your mind had elected to trouble you with old concerns and insecurities clinging to you like a spider tried to hang on to its own broken web. He knew where your pain stemmed from, which life experiences had led you to have certain thought processes and doubts, knowing you probably better than anyone else in your life ever had. He had developed an understanding of you that not everyone you were close to had and it made it easier for him to know what you needed or when he might need to be extra concerned. He always worried whenever you were sad regardless, but he knew when things were serious and when they weren’t. At that moment, they weren’t. If anything, you were more annoyed than deeply upset.

“So, since talking about it isn’t what you’re feeling like right now, maybe I can help you distract your brain and tire you out enough that you can get some sleep.”

“If you’ve got a suggestion then I’m all ears.”

There was a slow shift to the concerned expression on Jackson’s face, worry steadily morphing into a look infinitely more sly, damn near puckish with a growing intent you’d long ago become acquainted with. Jackson had always been the sort of man to be earnest and honest with his feelings, clear with his intentions when his heart was worn like a badge on his sleeve. You knew in mere seconds what the growing quirk of his smiling lips meant, but you remained silent just to hear how he’d pose his ideas to you, always eager for the effect he had on you.

“How about…” he mumbled, voice still raspy as he stole a sweet kiss, one you welcomed without protest. “…I eat your pussy and make you cum until you wanna pass out?”

Had you been in a worse mood, the prospect of any type of sex wouldn’t have seemed very appealing. Down and exhausted though you were, it wasn’t so bad that you couldn’t find the notion of having your boyfriend’s talented tongue between your thighs to be enticing. In fact, his words alone made your cunt clench in anticipation, another brush of his lips against yours enough to make you feel warm and wanting. Jackson Wang, after all, was a champion in your eyes when it came to eating you out and he’d learned how to make you scream with bliss as often as he made you howl with laughter since the first time he’d ever gotten you naked. Passing up a chance to have your thighs over his shoulders while he licked and sucked and fucked his fingers into you felt impossible. He’d made the offer and you weren’t about to turn it down.

“Are you sure you aren’t too tired for that?” you couldn’t help asking him regardless, lifting your arms as he started fiddling with the hem of your shirt to show him you were willing, watching his grin widen as he removed the garment from your body.

“Wouldn’t have offered if I was. Besides, when have I ever not been in the mood to go down on you?”

“Fair point.”

Jackson kissed one of your cheeks, a bit of sweetness as one hand skimmed its way across your bare breasts, cupping one with a definite eagerness.

“Don’t worry, babygirl. I’m all right. Now, let’s get you nice and warmed up for me.”

Wanting to make things a little easier for him, you maneuvered yourself to straddle his thighs and face him rather than remain sideways in his lap, pleased with the way both his hands spread across your chest as he leaned in for a kiss. Your arms looped lazily about his neck, feeling him smiling through the first few pecks like he couldn’t have been more pleased with the present situation, always so happy whenever he could get your breasts in his hands. Jackson had made it known numerous times in the past that he loved every inch of you, from what you considered to be your best features to the faults you perceived yourself to have. Scars, unwanted marks, freckles you’d never been especially fond of; Jackson had shown affection for all of them at one point or another. He’d made you feel beautiful at every given opportunity, but it had never been a secret that he had a particular fondness for your breasts. He’d taken every possible opportunity to press his face into your cleavage, to sneak up behind you while you were getting dressed to scoop his hands around your tits while claiming he could be your bra, and usually his almost giddy affinity for them amused you to no end. It was when he’d turned up the heat, using fingers to pinch and lips to suck, that his ready affection felt less hilarious and more arousing, the way his thumbs stroked across your nipples at present while his tongue slipped between your lips making your core feel slick in mere moments.

You let your fingers thread through his mussed hair, combing through the softness to graze your nails along his scalp, feeling him shudder at the ticklish sensation. He lightly pinching your nipples to retaliate and you loved the sensation, arching your back to press your breasts closer to his hands, letting him know how much you wanted more. You moaned, aroused yet slightly mournful when his mouth left yours, immediately missing the teasing stroke of his tongue until you felt it elsewhere, felt his teeth scraping gently along the side of your neck, nipping lightly as you angled your head to the side to allow him better access. He knew how you liked it, knew where to mark and how hard to press his teeth into your skin, hips canting forward when he sucked at that one sensitive spot that had always made you feel weak for him, sighing out his name when your core nudged the growing hardness concealed in his pajama pants.

Resisting temptation had never been one of your strong suits when it came to your boyfriend and you shifted further onto his lap, pressing down on his cock to grind against it, fingers gripping his hair a little tighter as he bucked up towards you, the thin barrier of the clothing you both had on doing little to mute the sensation of your cunt meeting his erection. You wondered for a moment if he could feel how hot you’d already become, hot wet you were growing as his one of his hands settled atop the curve of your ass, squeezing its softness while his mouth left moist marks across your breasts, sucking your nipples ‘til they were slick from his tongue. His hand rode your bottom as you rolled your hips with more concentration, a greater fluidity, seeking out the pleasure of pressure against your clit and Jackson followed your motions without fail, reminding you anew of the benefits that came with dating someone who knew how to dance so well.

“Good as this feels, babygirl, I need you to lift your hips up for me.”

“But, you’re so hard.”

“Yeah, trust me, that’s not changing any time soon. Come on and lift up for me.”

Jackson’s voice had grown a little huskier with his arousal, breathing already uneven from the sensation of you grinding on him, and his eyes were dark with want, hard to resist. He angled his head back to rest against the back of the couch, tongue working across his lips as he watched you, quiet and waiting as you gave in to his request, shimmying your hips back a bit while lamenting the loss of contact. You felt a notable pulsing between your thighs at the lack of sensation, the brief tease of having his prick pressed right where you wanted it having done wonders to amp up your desire, but leaving you feeling greedy for more. Jackson’s hand skimmed up and to the side, moving from your ass to settle on your hip, holding you there while he took his own sweet time trailing the other hand across your front, skimming feather-light touches down the length of your torso until he’d reached the band of your black leggings.

“Bet you’re so wet for me now, aren’t you, babygirl?”

“Definitely feels like it. Think you ought to find out for yourself, though. Just a suggestion.”

He let out a soft laugh, smiling at you like he’d never set eyes on anyone or anything more adorable, and his smile lingered, eyes settled on your face even as his hand slipped beneath your leggings to delve his fingers between your thighs. You felt him stroke a slow back and forth along the length of your pussy, the occasional brush of those digits against your clit making you sigh, the pleasure delicate yet welcome, satisfying enough even through the sodden barrier of your underwear.

“Already soaked through your panties, YN. Bet if these leggings were lighter, I’d be able to see how wet you are.”

Jackson’s fingers dipped into the side of your underwear, pushing the tight material aside to touch you directly, caress gliding through the slick that coated your folds until his digits were as wet as you were. You felt his hand tighten against your hip, grip a little more firm, and your thighs tensed as he slowly inched inside you, filling the emptiness you’d begun to feel hyper-aware of once everything had started, an ache immediately fulfilled by the stretch of his fingers.

“Practically fucking dripping, babygirl,” he groaned, stroking into your cunt with a leisurely in and out that made your thighs tremble. “Gonna be messy for me when I get my mouth on you. Can’t wait. Wanna taste you so damn bad.”

“Could be doing that now.”

Jackson shook his head, plunging his fingers into you with a bit more speed and force, smiling at your impatience and the way you tightened around him in eager acceptance of the faster stroke. Your hands gripped his shoulders, eyes locked on one another as he adjusted his thumb to settle against your clit, and the slow rubbing against the sensitive bud had your eyes closing, gentle moans tumbling from your lips as the caress continued.

“Soon. Wanna feel you on my fingers for a little while. Love it when you get all tight and needy for me like this, wanting more.”

And you were needy, pleasure blooming hot and sweet from your core as his fingers fucked up inside you with purpose, knees spreading a little further apart to give his hand more room to move. The tight-fitting material of your leggings restricted him to an extent, but taking them off meant pausing and you only wanted him to keep going, needing the building pleasure to persist. The hand settled on your hip loitered only for a little while longer, following the subtle rocking of your hips towards the thrusting, come-hither motions of Jackson’s fingers until he wanted to touch you further. When his fingers pressed against your back, you angled forward to slip your arms around his neck, his lips dotting a kiss in the valley between your breasts, and his breath as his mouth moved to one stiff peak was a welcome addition to the growing heat you felt. There were other sounds in the room, from the low hum of the fridge to the soft roar of the air conditioning circulating around you, but you only cared to focus on the way Jackson practically panted with his want to make you cum. His kisses, the break of suction with every mark he sought to leave on your skin, made for a heady mix when combined with the notable squelch of his fingers inside you, no matter how much your leggings muffled the sound.

“Jackson, please…”

“Tell me what you need…love hearing you say it…”

You gasped when he pulled his fingers from your soaked cunt, moving his hand to grind the heel of his palm against your clit until you felt yourself throbbing almost painfully. All thoughts of sadness or stress had fled from your mind, the fatigue of before washed away with the simple want of more, the palpable craving of the orgasm he’d promised you now that your body was so much closer to that edge. You gripped his hair, leading him to angle his head up, and you kissed him deeply, fervidly as you tried to show him just how much you wanted him and how much you loved him, loved the way he made you feel. You tugged his bottom lip with your teeth, a hint of roughness soothed by a sweet, soothing pass of your tongue and Jackson’s hands fell to your ass to grip and knead its softness, dragging you back down to grind his cock to your core.

“Wanna cum so bad. Need your mouth on my pussy.”

“Gonna give you that, babygirl. Give you exactly what we both want.”

The hard set to his brow, the serious glint of his brown eyes seemed to command your attention, and you couldn’t find it in yourself to dare to look away, feeling his fingers curling into the material of your leggings. You watched his lips press into a tight line, a grunt lodged in his throat as he jerked his arms, and you heard the sound of fabric tearing as surely as you felt it separating, leggings torn open for his intentions. At any other point in time you might have been furious for the remorseless destruction of your clothes, but in the wake of desire and desperation you couldn’t even bring yourself to give a damn, especially not when the action had only served to turn you on further. You liked the notion that he wanted you bad enough to find proper disrobing to be a nuisance, holding onto him as he clutched you to his chest and turned his body until he’d laid back across the couch. Jackson’s hands wandered down to your thighs, gripping the backs of them with an insistent tugging you couldn’t immediately understand, watching him wet his reddened lips.

“Get up here, YN. Straddle my face and I’ll eat you like you need me to.”

The briefest worry of hurting him, smothering him passed your mind and died with the way he continued to pull at you, his actions making him seem all too eager to have your thighs parted around his head. You followed his lead after a moment, shifting slowly and carefully until your knees surrounded his head, one hand gripping the back of the couch as you looked down to see him smile.

“Have a seat,” he told you, grin cheeky as hell and it gave you the passing thought that maybe, in the future, you could sit on his face next time his mischief made you wanna shush him for a while.

With no further delays or worries, you lowered yourself until your pussy hovered just before his mouth, and Jackson’s arms were quick to hook around your parted thighs, dragging you the rest of the way down once he’d tugged your panties to the side. He groaned the second your cunt met his lips, the sound a brief vibration against your clit that felt amazing and only seemed to become better when his tongue darted out to lap at you from your soaked entrance to the sensitive knot of flesh he loved to play with so much. Jackson seemed immediately beyond words, past the need for sweet talk and filthy promises, tracing patterns and lines and wild paths that had your mouth dropping open with beckoning cries of his name. His tongue delved inside you to collect your slick from the source, sounding out his delight at the direct taste of your arousal with quivering groans that rocked right through every inch of your pussy. You heard him sucking at your clit, slurping up your essence like a man starved, all signs of teasing falling to the wayside to show that all he wanted to do was get you off the way you needed. You gripped the couch cushions tight, your free hand reaching down to stroke through his hair, letting him know that he was doing a good job of making you feel wonderful, giving you all the pleasure you craved. His arms tightened around your thighs as your hips started to gently rock against his face, letting you move as you wanted while keeping you safely tethered above him.

“Fuck, Jackson.”

You watched him with rapt interest, staring down past your own body to watch his head work between your legs, his face moving up and down, side to side, finding what you liked best at that moment until he was working in tandem with the rocking of your hips. You could see his tongue every time it darted across your clit, the tight little bud mercilessly batted by the motions of that wet muscle, making your body practically sing with sensation, building towards a release at a heart-stopping speed. You realized you’d started chanting his name, entreating him not to stop, telling him that you were going to cum soon, feeling the rise of your pleasure mounting frantically until you were nearing the brink almost as soon as you’d alerted him to it. Your breath caught in your throat, held tight for what felt like countless seconds, waiting and wanting and finally letting out an alleviated gasp as the tension in you broke apart, splintering with your orgasm. You bent over at the waist, reaching out to grip the arm of the couch rather than fall fully upon your lover, hips shaking as your core clenched over and over, praising Jackson’s unrelenting mouth with every pulse of your release, moaning without restraint so he could hear how good he’d made you feel.

Your thighs tensed and trembled, feeling the pleasure coursing through them, through damn near every limb, whimpering with over-stimulation when Jackson showed no signs of stopping or slowing until you asked it of him, savoring the lingering high until you couldn’t anymore.

“Baby…stop…no more…”

His grip around your thighs went slack, mouth giving your aching clit one final suck, tongue savoring its last taste of you and you shuddered at the feel of it, crawling carefully forward. You bent over against the arm of the couch, arching your bottom up as you leaned your upper body against the cushioned surface, giving yourself a moment to catch your breath while Jackson did the same, hearing him gasp and pant behind you. Your inner thighs felt practically drenched, stretched panties slowly shifting back into place over your sensitive folds, and despite all the slick coating your cunt, the sweat you felt beginning to bead across your skin, you were almost entirely sated. The desire to give in to the fatigue growing in you was tempting when it seemed to be returning full force in the aftermath of your orgasm. With a quick trip to the bathroom and a swift clean up, you’d certainly be ready to return to bed and likely to finally fall mercifully asleep. Yet, as you glanced over your shoulder, watching Jackson sit up to lick his lips and wipe the excess moisture from his face, you knew precisely what more you needed to ensure that you went to sleep wholly satisfied.

“Jackson…”

When he turned to look at you, grinning at the sight of your swollen, soaked pussy as if proud of himself for a job well done, you flashed him an eager little smile and shimmied your hips from side to side. He arched a brow, expression inquisitive as if he had no idea what on earth your movements might be implying, and you knew it was just a mask to allow him a little longer than really necessary to just enjoy the way you were beckoning him.

“You sure you’re not too tired after that, babygirl?”

“Oh, I’m plenty tired. But, I’m okay to stay up a little longer.”

“Really want my cock?”

“Wouldn’t be waving my ass at you like this if I didn’t.”

“Have I ever mentioned that you’re the love of my life?”

“Right before bed and trust me, likewise. Now get in me already!”

You swore you heard him muttering something about you being bossy, but you elected not to comment, particularly not when he was grinning like he’d fallen in love all over again, practically beaming as he shuffled on his knees towards you, hands already shoving his pajama pants down around his thighs. You licked your lips at the brief glimpse of his cock, turning your head forward to alleviate the slight strain in your neck from looking back, the beckoning movements of your backside stilled as Jackson’s hands wandered across the curve of your ass and upwards to grip your hips. He briefly reached down, tugging your panties aside once again, and it almost surprised you that he hadn’t simply torn them off. You gasped softly as his length brushed against your pussy, the tip teasing your hyper-sensitive clit to make your hips shudder, core clenching around nothing in response. Jackson seemed to find that single press to be enough of a tease, one of his hands leaving your hip to grip his erection, lining himself up with your weeping entrance, too aroused to delay his own need for release. Getting you off, especially when it involved going down on you, had a way about making him needy and turning him on immensely, smiling lips parting into a soft cry of his name as Jackson’s hips began to cant forward. You were so utterly soaking wet that the thickness of his cock slipped inside easily, driving forward with one slow, smooth thrust until he’d bottomed out with a satisfied grunt.

“Fuck,” he groaned out, drawing out the word for a few seconds, adjusting his grip on your hips before he drew his own back carefully. “You feel so damn good, YN.”

You held still, bending down further against the arm of the couch to rest your cheek against the soft material, letting Jackson move as he saw fit, letting him enjoy the first few strokes into your heat. It was nice to just savor the weight of him, feel the way your body always stretched to accommodate the thickness of his length, relishing how full he always made you feel. He seemed content with a leisurely pace, humming out his pleasure as he took in the way you always gloved his cock so well, feeling his hips briefly stutter when you tightened around him as he filled you to the brim, fingers hardening their grip on you. He stilled completely, taking a few deep breathes like he was fighting to keep calm, to not simply go at you hard, and it made you wonder just how badly he needed you, how close he already was to cumming. Had sitting on his face truly worked him up that much? Wanting to see, needing to feel him let go, you clenched around him again and rolled your hips back towards him, moaning at how good it was. Deep as he was, you could feel every solid inch and the position you’d settled into, the angle of your body, ensured that your own enjoyment would be immense. You wanted him to cum badly, ready for the way he’d fill you up, and although you weren’t overly worried about getting off a second time after how good he’d already made you feel, you certainly wouldn’t protest extra pleasure.

“Not gonna last if you keep trying to get me to go hard.”

“I don’t mind. I already feel great, baby, so you could cum in the next two minutes and I’d be more than content.”

“Give me some credit. I’m gonna last longer than that!”

Smirking, you drew your hips forward and thrust back on him, sheathing his cock anew inside your core and you clenched your walls around him as soon as your ass smacked against his hips, working your inner muscles on his length until he practically whined at the intense pressure.

“You sure? Why don’t you get moving and prove me wrong?”

Jackson let out a breathless laugh, giving your ass a light swat that was barely hard enough to sting, angling back on his knees to thrust forward again, harder and faster than he had yet. He ground himself into you once he bottomed out, bending forward to kiss the back of your shoulder as his hands wandered up to your breasts, kneading and holding them, pinching your nipples between his fingertips.

“Feel so tight and wet and sweet on my cock, babygirl. Gonna cum quick, but I’ll betcha I can make you cum too.”

“Prove it,” you egged him on, biting your lip to hold in a moan when he nipped at your skin, his tongue following that press of teeth to sooth the ache, hands trailing from your breasts to your hips once again.

He answered you with a few rolls of his hips, working them much the way he did whenever he was dancing, the motion making you feel heat and bliss between your thighs, the strength of it doubling as he adjusted the stance of his knees before he drove into you, thrusting hard enough to make your body jolt. You gripped the arm of the couch tight, eyes closing as the wet, steady glide of his cock driving inside your cunt filled the air with a slick, heated sound that was like music to your ears, made better by the way he grunted and nearly growled with every movement. Jackson didn’t seem to need to fill you as deeply as he could, angling his thrusts down and keeping them somewhat shallow, focusing all his efforts on ensuring that his cock dragged against your g-spot with every push and pull, creating a maddeningly good friction inside you. You were so drenched, so absolutely sodden with the evidence of your previous orgasm and your build to the next that you could feel yourself dripping, likely leaving spots of wetness all over the couch’s upholstery. Had you not been enjoying yourself so thoroughly, you might have lamented that fact, unable to have the presence of mind to give a single fuck about how difficult the mess would be to clean later when Jackson was pushing you closer and closer to another orgasm even while desperately seeking his own.

“Already close, aren’t you? Can feel you shaking…getting even tighter for me…Gonna feel so good when you cum…”

Your pussy was throbbing and thrumming with sensation, the sensitivity of before far from uncomfortable while you were laboring towards your next climax. You moved your hips back, meeting Jackson thrust for thrust, growing desperate for your high as well as his, moaning in tandem with every throaty groan he released behind you. His grip on your hips felt as punishing as his pace, but you relished the ferocity of it, sensation creeping up your spine every time he thrust a little deeper, magnified by one of his hands wandering around to your front to find your clit, strumming wild circles that had your eyes watering.

You had no clue how he kept going, as ceaseless with his caress as he was with his thrusts, his face pressing against the side of your neck. His breath tickled your skin, his voice chanting a plea for you to cum for him, cum on him driving you wild, the raspy sound shooting straight to your heavily stimulated pussy until it felt like another touch all on its own, driving up your bliss until it burst apart like wildfire inside you. The cry of his name you released was broken, nearly voiceless as if the pleasure of your second orgasm had briefly stolen your ability to speak, shaking gasps for breath speaking your fall over the edge as vividly as the reflexive clenching of your core. Jackson’s own voice seemed lost, words and whines choking in his throat as you gloved him tighter still. Your muscles burned, aching from the strain your body had been put through, but it was a worthwhile discomfort as pleasure ebbed through you, satisfaction doubling when you felt Jackson pull out of you, heard the furiously wet stroke of his hand working his cock until warm, wet lines of his cum spilled across your ass. They were slick on your skin and you felt them soaking into the material of your ruined leggings in some places, too busy trying to drag oxygen into your lungs to bother lamenting the added damage.

Jackson leaned back over you, pressing his chest to your back, his skin moist with perspiration as he locked his arms around your waist. Your thighs shook, the struggle of staying up on your knees growing more tiresome by the second, and when Jackson started to shift you on to your side, you went without protest until together you flopped down against the couch, sex-slick and spooning in the aftermath.

“I’m…I’m gonna need a minute before I can go anywhere. That was one intense quickie!”

“I need several. Or maybe an hour. Or maybe we can just stay here. Staying here sounds good.”

“Tempting. So damn tempting. The couch is already ruined anyway.”

You felt Jackson turn his head, lips pressing against your sweaty temple before he went still, moving only with the motion of his rising and falling chest, both of you satisfied yet wholly exhausted.

“We need to get up soonish, though. Sleeping isn’t gonna be so nice when all the slippery stuff dries, you know?”

Cringing at the thought of how your lower extremities would feel if you didn’t properly clean up before going to sleep, you inevitably nodded you agreement, knowing that with time you’d find the energy to climb off the couch. Sore and sticky as you were, you also felt quite tuckered out and mercifully without unwanted thoughts clouding your mind, smiling at the prospect of finally sleeping well once Jackson and yourself were fit to return to the comfort of your bed. Your heart felt warm and full, happiness having chased away the sadness of earlier, at least for the remainder of the night, your fingers stroking back and forth along one of Jackson’s forearms in appreciation. He’d definitely been as good as his word, had made you cum so hard that you were well and truly wiped out, his way of wanting to make you feel better however he could reminding you anew of how very lucky you were.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Jackson. I really do feel a lot better.”

“I’m glad to hear it, babygirl. You know I’m always happy to cheer you up when you’re sad.”

“Especially if we both get a good orgasm out of it?”

He hugged you a little closer and though you couldn’t see his face, you knew without a doubt that he’d started smiling.

“Definitely.”


End file.
